Happierre
is a Rank C Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Dismarelda evolves into Reversa by fusing with this Yo-kai. In [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]], he is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearance Happierre has a yellow, gaseous-looking body, with diminutive arms. He sports squinty eyes, a wide mouth, and a green mustache, vaguely resembling a Dali style. His hair is green and styled to resemble a normal haircut, and has a daisy on the top. Personality Happierre shows a cheerful disposition, which is evidenced by his constant smile. He is calm, gentle and most of the time, he tries to solve problems in a peaceful manner, for it is the main reason of his summoning by Nathan. In the Japanese versions, he always ends his statements with "-bono". In the U.S. translated dub, he is characterized with a French accent, ending some phrases with "hohoho." Relationships Dismarelda Dismarelda is Happierre's wife, and the couple usually get along very well. However, sometimes they tend to argue with each other. When not, they spend time together, as seen with having vacations in Hawaii and going shopping. When they were human, they fell in love and got married. Later they became Yo-kai after their deaths (needs citation) Abilities and Powers Happierre's aura warms and smooths the atmosphere where he is present, ensuring a cheerful and amiable disposition of the people on it. Said aura can negate the dampening effects of Dismarelda, normalizing the atmosphere. This ability has also been shown to negate Cynake's inspiriting. Game Data Fusion Stats | medal = Pokapoka | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Happierre appears on treetops in Graduate Street and the Station Square (Downtown Springdale). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Green Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Happierre appears on Blossom Heights and in the trees of the Excellent Expressway in the Present, and Station South (Old Springdale). Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "You've won ze battle and my heart! Let me call you mon petit chou." * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "C'est bon!" * Receiving food (normal): "Zat was fine!" * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Hey, hey! You 'ave freed me? Merci, mon petit chou." In the anime Happierre makes his debut in the first episode of the anime, EP001, when Whisper brings him to Nathan's house in order to make amends with Dismarelda and thus, preventing Nathan's parents to break their marriage due to her aura. Dismarelda quickly makes peace with Happierre, and the resulting combination of their auras eases the atmosphere and causes Nathan's parents to do the same. Sometime after leaving, he and Dismarelda give Nate their Yo-kai Medals. Happierre and Dismarelda both make cameo appearances in EP002. Nate tries to summon Happierre with the Yo-kai Watch, while Happierre says they can't come because they're vacationing in Hawaii. Happierre is summoned by Nate in EP006, and asks him if he could do something to calm down Katie. With his happy aura, he successfully does so. Happierre and Dismarelda are both summoned by Nate in EP008 to try and get Jibanyan out of Nate's room. They melt under the door and slide Jibanyan out. They then leave to go to their romantic getaway. Trivia * Happierre's first appearance in the first Yo-kai Watch video game parallels his first appearance in the anime, with the difference being that he does not give his Yo-kai Medal to the player before leaving. * Happierre's marriage to Dismarelda could be a nod to the old adage "opposites attract" as both Yo-Kai have romantic interest in one another but have complete opposite personalities and effects on humans. ** During a case that Inaho and USApyon took on, it is revealed that Dismerelda and Happierre were a couple back when they were alive as well. * The only time Happierre got angry is when Irewig used his pincers to poke him. * In episode 145, it is shown that Happierre has legs. Origin Name Origin * "Happierre" is a combination of happy and the male name Pierre, reflecting his French accent. Coincidentally, he shares the same name as Pierre Holloway, the pseudonym of his voice actor Paul Greenberg. * "Honobōno" is a play on honobono (ほのぼの, "heartwarming") In other languages * Japanese: ホノボーノ Honobōno * Spanish: Felisonte * French: Jojojoyeux * German: Frohland * Italian: Felicio * Portuguese (Brazil): Joviallan * Korean: 보노보노 Bonobono * Chinese: 可喏啵喏 (HK) or 暖暖妖 (TW) * Arabic: بشوش Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Bread Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai